videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Sony PlayStation: Qualität statt Quantität auf der E3 2018
Sony hat uns die aktuelle Konsolengeneration mit tollen Exklusivtiteln wie God of War, Nioh, Horizon Zero Dawn, Bloodborne und vielem mehr versüßt. Auf der E3 2018 wurden erneut einige Spiele angekündigt, die ein weiteres, starkes Jahr auf der PlayStation 4 erwarten lassen. Insgesamt hat Sony auf Klasse, statt auf Masse gesetzt, und einen großartig aussehenden Trailer nach dem anderen präsentiert ... unterbrochen von weniger spannenden Bühnen-Einlagen. The Last of Us Part II thumb|center|670 px Den Anfang hat das von vielen ersehnte The Last of Us Part II gemacht und präsentiert uns eine Zwischensequenz und etwas Gameplay rund um eine älter gewordene Ellie. Auf einer Party sehen wir Ellie, wie sie die Tanzenden beobachtet. Ein Freund unterhält sich mit ihr über anstehende Patrouillen, bis sie von einer weiteren Freundin unterbrochen werden, die Ellie auf die Tanzfläche zerrt. Auf eine wundervolle Kussszene folgt ein etwas aufregenderer Abschnitt. Ellie befindet sich nun in einem Wald und ist gerade dabei, einem Mann die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Sie scheint sich auf der Flucht vor einer Gruppe nicht-infizierter Typen zu befinden und schleicht sich unauffällig von Deckung zu Deckung. Die Kämpfe wirken heftig und kinoreif. Ellie wird von der Wucht einschlagender Kugeln herumgewirbelt und greift sich mit der Hand an den Arm, wo sie getroffen wurde. The Last of Us Part II legt wie der Vorgänger Wert aufs Schleichen und Ellie kann ihre Umgebung ausnutzen, um Gegner mit dem Bogen auszuschalten oder mit geworfenen Gegenständen aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Marvel's Spider-Man thumb|center|670 px Der Trailer zu Marvel's Spider-Man beweist, dass Spider-Man für diese Art von Kampf geschaffen wurde: Egal aus welchem Winkel oder wie weit die Gegner entfernt sind, Spidey springt akrobatisch durch die Gegend, weicht aus und macht seine Widersacher platt. Wir sehen die Superschurken Electro, Rhino, Vulture und Mister Negative, die davon reden, dass irgendjemand die Schurken-Truppe organisiert. Wer allerdings der Drahtzieher ist, kann bisher nur vermutet werden. Marvel's Spider-Man scheint einige sehr rasante Szenen zu haben, die ein wenig nach Quick-Time-Events aussehen; nicht unbedingt eines der beliebtesten Features heutzutage. Aber spärlich eingesetzt, könnte es verkraftbar sein. Death Stranding thumb|center|670 px Hideo Kojima hat einen neuen und langen Trailer zu seinem heiß erwarteten Death Stranding rausgepumpt. Und trotzdem weiß noch immer niemand, was es mit dem Spiel auf sich hat, außer dass es großartig aussieht. Das heißt, wir können weiterhin nur spekulieren. Diverse Szenen im Trailer sehen stark nach Gameplay aus. Der Protagonist, dargestellt von Norman Reedus aus The Walking Dead, ist ein Mann, „der Lieferungen ausführt“ und wir sehen, wie er mit großen Containern (und einmal mit einer eingewickelten Person?) auf seinem Rücken durch einsame Landstriche wandert. Allein das Erkunden der Spielwelt sieht sehr abwechslungsreich aus. Doch dann kommen die Monsterchen, von denen wir bisher nur wissen, dass sie unsichtbar sind und ausgezeichnet hören können. Wir sehen auch ein paar neue Charaktere, irgendjemand lässt über Funk verlauten, dass man „zurückkommen“ könne und eine Frau sagt: „Ein Kryptobiot am Tag und der Zeitregen bleibt, wo er mag“ und verspeist eine Art Raupe ... was auch immer das alles zu bedeuten hat. Death Stranding sieht absolut einzigartig aus und je mehr sie davon zeigen, desto interessanter wird das Ganze. Bei den tollen Landschaften würde es uns sogar ausreichen, wenn man im Spiel nur herumläuft. Alles weitere ist ein Bonus. Nioh 2 thumb|center|670 px Die Entwickler von Team Ninja liefern mit Nioh 2 den Nachfolger zu einem äußerst erfolgreichen ersten Teil, der die Souls-Formel ins mittelalterliche Japan übertragen hat. Im Trailer wird nicht sonderlich viel Neues gezeigt, und trotzdem brauchen wir keine weitere Überzeugungsarbeit, um uns auf Nioh 2 freuen zu können. Control thumb|center|670 px Control zeigt uns eine Frau, die telekinetische Kräfte (oder so etwas ähnliches) besitzt, ihre Umgebung beeinflussen und Objekte auf Gegner werfen kann. Die Spielwelt scheint sich ständig zu verändern – wie Inception hoch zwei – und es ist alles etwas abgedreht. Das Publikum konnte sich fast nicht zurückhalten, als es gesehen hat, dass Remedy und 505 Games hinter dem Spiel stecken. Das ist also dieses „P7“-Spiel, von dem wir gehört haben, und bei dem viele mit Alan Wake 2 gerechnet haben. Und so wie Control bisher aussieht, sind wir uns relativ sicher, dass Alan-Wake-Fans keinen Grund haben, sich zu beschweren. Ghost of Tsushima thumb|center|670 px Wow, sieht das gut aus. Third-Person-Action während einer Mongoleninvasion in Japans Mittelalter. Man spielt einen Samurai der gegen die Eindringlinge kämpft und in der Demo versucht, einen Mönch vor der Folter zu retten. Während des Kampfes gibt es einen kurzen Moment, in dem man den Gegner vor dem Schlag einschätzen kann und jeder Hieb kann tödlich sein. Im Vergleich mit anderen Titeln stechen die Choreographie und Animantionen von Ghost of Tsushima hervor. Jeder einzelne Kämpfer vollführt hübsch anzusehende Kampfbewegungen. Während uns die Grafik in ihren Bann zieht, wirken die Kämpfe fließend und akzentuiert; das Gefühl, wenn sich die Kämpfer gegenseitig taxieren und nach einem schnellen Streich mit dem Katana einer der beiden fällt. All das wirkt intensiv und beeindruckt uns. Resident Evil 2 thumb|center|670 px Viel muss man hier nicht sagen. Die Begeisterung des Publikums war hier am größten. Das Remake von Resident Evil 2 erscheint am 25. Januar 2019. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 thumb|center|670 px Zu Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 gibt es ein paar neue Maps zu sehen und Call of Duty: Black Ops III kommt zu PlayStation Plus. Trover Saves the Universe thumb|center|670 px Von Justin Roiland, einem der Macher von Rick and Morty, kommt ein Spiel, dass ... tja, was soll man sagen? Sehr an Rick and Morty erinnert und theoretisch im selben Universum spielen könnte: Absurd, die 4. Wand durchbrechend, stellenweise fragwürdiger Humor ... also ich hab Bock, wer noch? Hast du Highlights aus Sonys PlayStation-Präsentation? Schreib sie uns gerne in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite